I Am Happy, Hope You're Happy Too
by Jen-Genie
Summary: Gene/Alex - When a challenging case occurs for Gene and his team, could the results be what they least expected? And will it bring Gene and Alex closer or further apart?
1. Chapter 1

I Am Happy, Hope You're Happy Too

Chapter 1

"Bloody hell fire." Ray stood gaping at the scene before him as the forensic team set up.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Chris wined, as he held his abdomen to try and ease his unsettled stomach.

This was going to be, without doubt, the most gruesome murder case Gene and his team were ever going to have to solve. Two girls lay parallel to each other on the floor, in the living room of their own home. It was on the top floor of a block of suburban flats in the most deprived area of London. Both of them had been stabbed numerous times in the face and the sight was certainly not for the squeamish type. What made it even more destressing, was that one of them looked no older than ten years old.

"Hey! You two! This is no time to be fannying around! I need info on both these lasses. Now!" Gene bellowed to Ray and Chris as he stormed through the door into the living room, Alex close behind. The shock of the scene hit Alex with such a force she almost collapsed. As she reached out to Gene to stop her fall, he placed his arm around her shoulders. She felt her eyes filling up with tears as she clinged to him for emotional, as well as physical support. She was tired and exhausted. Tired of having to deal with such cruel cases and exhausted of finding clues to help her get home. She couldn't understand why her imagination was making up such things, it was getting too ridiculous now. Surely it would soon be time to go home, wouldn't it?

"Don't you worry Bolls, we're gonna find this bastard that did this and get him off my streets, I can promise you that." Gene's voice sounded upset rather than a more expected, distraught. Alex lifted her head slowly to observe Gene's face. His eyes were distant as he stared blankly at the scene. This had hit Gene just as badly as Alex, though he naturally didn't want to show it.

"Gene?" Alex managed to force herself to talk despite her head spinning out of control. "Can we start investigating tomorrow? I just don't think I can get on with this right away."

It took a while for Gene to snap out of whatever world he seemed to be in. He also didn't want to spend a minute longer in the room.

"Um, yeah, sure we can. But I've got to find them Bolly and as soon as I can. We've got a serious psychopath on our hands by the look of things. I don't want them roaming around for much longer."

*****

That evening back at the office, Chris knocked gently on Gene's door. He was sat with his legs propped on the edge of his desk, his head laid back on his chair. He took a swig from his hip flask before answering.

"Come in."

"Guv, there's some stuff on the two girls." Chris said as he placed a file on the table, on top of the mess that Gene was 'getting around' to clearing. "Um... Guv?"

"Yes, Chris. Make it quick, I'm not up for any chit-chat right now." Gene's voice was cold and empty. His head remained leant against his chair as he couldn't find the energy in him to lift it. Chris' face screwed up and his lips pursed.

"What kind of sick, twisted bastard would do something like this Guv?"

Gene was not expecting such words from Chris. He turned his head to face him and pursed his lips in the same way he had.

"I don't know Chris and I don't care. I just want them gone. Tell everyone to be here nice and early tomorrow, we have a lot of work to do. Me and Alex will talk to the neighbours. Now, out of my office, I'm knackered." He flicked his hand at Chris to indicate him to leave. He let his head fall onto his shoulder and closed his eyes. Chris nodded at him in satisfaction and exited his office quietly as to not disturb him.

*****

Whoever had the mind to commit such a murder, was going to be a challenge for everyone. An hour had past and Gene was in a deep sleep, his snoring echoing loudly throughout his office. Only one person had the courage to disturb him in this state. Alex.

"Gene, I want to talk to you."

"What the bloody hell do you think your doing! How many ruddy times do I need to tell you to knock?!" Gene didn't like to be disturbed from his sleep. "And what the hell makes you think that I want to talk right now?!"

"Please." Alex begged. "Now is the best time."

Gene huffed in frustration as he prepared himself to listen to whatever she had to say. He remained with his legs on the desk and his head back. He was hoping this wasn't going to have to be too formal.

"Talk away."

"It's just that earlier today, in the flat, you seemed..." she tried finding the right word.

"Yes?"

"Distant. Why?" This had been praying on her mind all day. He sighed, took the cigarette from behind his ear and lit it in an orderly fashion. He began speaking with his cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"You see Bolls," he said before taking a long drag. Alex felt he was just stalling the conversation. "In all the years I have been in the force, of all the murders I have had to investigate and of all the murderers I have had to track down, never have I seen something like this before. It's when it's children Bolls, that it becomes a more difficult case. Do you understand where I'm coming from?" he asked.

Of course she did. The image of Molly came to her head. How much she missed her and longed to be reunited with her. But this wasn't about her right now, this was about Gene and for once, he was talking about how he felt. Or maybe it was the drink, she wasn't too sure.

"Yes, yes of course I do. It's telling the parents that they'll never see there child alive again and the longing that they'll want them back and..." she shut herself up before she thought about her own daughter too much. Molly was still alive, she knew that. As for the parents of the other two girls, it was a different story.

"I want to be on top of the case, and not have the case on top of me. We're going to get them, you and me. You're a smart bird, you'll know what to do. With my help, of course! Anyway, I think you ought to get home. We've got a lot to do tomorrow. I just need to relax, my head is killing me." Gene groaned.

"Could that have anything to do with the scotch?"

"Home!"

_There's not much to it now, but it will develop. I have a lot in mind for this story. Hope you like it so far ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Alex couldn't let go. She clinged to her daughter like a magnet and the force was so strong it was impossible to fight against it. She didn't want to fight against it, she just wanted to stay in this moment for ever. Her daughter, Molly, back in her arms for good. No one was going to separate them - they came as a team. There were no surroundings, no other people in the world, just Alex and Molly. "I love you, I love you so much," she kept saying whilst embracing her. And then she was gone- disappeared into the air. Alex looked at the empty space where she had been. "Molly!" She screamed so loud her throat suffered sharp pains as the lump that held back the tears gave way. She feel to her knees and cried uncontrollably in the darkness. Once again, her daughter had been taken away from her and she had no idea when she would ever see her again. She then heard loud, booming sounds coming from somewhere and she slowly opened her eyes... _

"Bolly! Bolly! Open this door!" Gene's angry voice made her feel somewhat comforted, despite the pain she was feeling. She woke up on the floor by the sofa, tangled in the thin blanket that had stains of red she had not noticed before. Then she spotted the empty bottle laid on the floor by her head. The previous night she had drank a full bottle of red wine. _How unprofessional _she thought. But Alex wasn't the only one getting fed up.

"I said open this door! We have work to do!" Gene wasn't going to give up.

"Alright, alright!"

She stood up cautiously, praying that the wine wasn't going to result in a hang over. That was the last thing she needed - there was already one hang over she couldn't get rid of. Gene barely gave her chance to open the door before he barged in.

"Chuffin' hell Bolls," Gene said as he noticed the bottle. "Why wasn't I here last night?"

"Sorry Gene, I'll be on my way shortly. Now if you don't mind..." she held her hand to the door.

"Chuckin' me out so soon, I'm not going anywhere. You're cleanin' yourself up and then you're coming with me. Chop chop!"

Alex sighed with frustration as she headed to the bathroom. Today was going to be a long and awkward day. She splashed her face with cold water and re-applied her make-up, all the while knowing that Gene was nosing around her flat. She didn't even put it past him for trying to get the last dregs of red wine out the bottle. Once she was ready, she walked past Gene, swinging her hips seductively. She loved teasing him.

"Find anything interesting? Any clues that might help with our case?" She said sarcastically.

"Very funny. Come on, we've got a sick bastard to catch."

The emphasis he put on the word 'bastard' had a sour tone to it. Himself, as well as Chris and Ray, were more confident today of catching the culprit. 'Supermac' had given them a no-nonsense lecture earlier that morning that they needed, but it was Gene's short and sweet contribution that he spat at them afterwards that put them all in the right frame of mind – '_You've seen what they're capable of. Now we're goin' to __grab this twatface by the bollocks and squeeze them so hard his eyes pop out!!! Understand!'_

Absolutely.

*****

Gene slammed the Quattro into reverse as he carelessly parked by the block of flats. Gene flung the file onto Chris' lap – he clearly didn't have time to inform himself on the case.

"Mrs Henderson, flat 12A, neighbour of the two young girls." Chris filled in. Gene set the orders.

"Fabulous. Chris, Raymundo, you two ask anyone on the other floors if they heard or saw anything, you know how it goes. Bolly, you and me will deal with Mrs Hilton."

"Henderson"

"Whatever."

Gene made sure that his knocks were heard on the bottom floor. It took five minutes and a few loud curses from Gene until there was any answer. Both Alex and Gene flashed their ID in unison at the woman who answered the door. Her extravagance made Gene flinch ever so slightly as he observed her from head to foot. Her cigarette was placed in a five inch cigarette holder, the crimson red nails were filed to a point and her bleach blonde hair was permed and combed back at the sides. Layers of thick, vibrant make-up caped her face and her chunky figure was wrapped in a leopard print dressing gown.

"Hello, Mrs Henderson is it?" Alex asked politely. She was also taken aback by the person standing in front of her. She also spotted something on her chin. _No _Alex thought _it can't be._

"Yes," she said in a deep, gravelly voice. She was right. On her chin Alex spotted stubble. This was no woman.

"Um, could we talk to you. Just a few questions, that's all." Alex smiled faintly.

As they entered the flat, the stale smell of cigarette smoke lingered in the air. As soon as they entered the living room, Gene was wasting no time.

"So, _Mrs Henderson. _It's not everyday I get to nick a tranny and I'm hoping that this won't be that day! You were the last one to have seen the two girls next door alive, am I right?" His tone was stern and fairly intimidated. On first sight, he was fooled that Mrs Henderson was a woman, only now it was too obvious that she wasn't.

"I think you are." he said. "I was like a mother to those girls. Yes, a mother!" he had a private giggle to himself. "There real mum has been gone for weeks. Lovely woman, she was. Brought her daughters up to be little darlings. Katherine, especially. Helen, the youngest, was always a nuisance but I still cared for them equally as my own when she left."

Tears filled Mrs Henderson's eyes as she thought about them.

"Oh, how touching." Gene was done with sympathy. Not that he had ever had it to begin with. "If you were the last person to see... Helen and Katherine, then you must know a little of what happened to them." Gene flinched again as Mrs Henderson crossed his legs tightly. "And that's not natural!"

"Oh, don't worry, I've been doing this while. And to be perfectly honest, I have no idea. I loved those girls, if you take anything from me then take that. They didn't deserve what they got. Not one bit!"

Gene wasn't falling for such nonsense.

"Bull shit! You were the last one to see them!" he blasted whilst pointing stiffly at him.

"Alive! I was the last one to see them alive! No get out of my flat! I have nothing more to give you!"

Alex needed to sooth the situation. She knew by now that she should have spoken to him as Gene was too immature to handle a transvestite.

"Well thank you. I know this must be hard for you. We'll be leaving now." Alex threw Gene a sinister look as the left. Ray and Chris met them both at the Quattro.

"So, you two gather anything useful?" Alex asked.

"Not really, no one 'eard or saw anything. I mean, 'alf of 'em were stoned, like." Ray informed them.

"So, seems no one heard or saw anything. Seem unusual Bolls?" Gene was baffled by the fact that no one knew anything. After all, Sam had always said 'you need evidence'. Of course, over time this got nailed into his head. Good old Sam, he missed him more than he liked to admit. He missed that complete toss pot.

"It does. I want to find out more about there estranged mother. She must have a significant connection."

They all jumped back into the Quattro and headed back. It was now time to find an estranged mother. _This should be fun_ Gene thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_What drives a mother to abandon her children? How vital can something be that she has to leave her young ones all alone? These were the questions racing through Alex's mind. It pained her so much to be separated from Molly and she couldn't understand how this woman could be inclined to do such a thing. Through choice, she concluded. Alex did not have a choice, she was taken away. Alex's heart physically ached to be away from Molly and it angered her that this woman had abandoned her children when some mothers who are apart from their children, such as herself, would give anything to be re-united them. Then she considered that there are two sides to every story. What if the mother was in the same dilemma as herself? Maybe she was forced away? Maybe she didn't have a choice? All these questions piled up in her mind but Gene seemed to have other things on his mind. Alex lifted her head from the desk she was sat at. Her hair bounced gracefully back into place on the side she had rested her head. She had unintentionally nodded off whilst she had been stacking up the questions, only then to realise something else might have triggered the switch off – "I'll never drink again" she thought._

"Oh dear, fallin' asleep on the job? Disgraceful." Ray complained sarcastically as he wandered past her desk holding a bundle of newspaper casing a large portion of fish and chips. Judging by the air being saturated with the scent of vinegar and batter, she assumed it was lunch time. However, the thought of food made Alex's stomach do somersaults – she was, well and truly, hung over. This infuriated her. She is DI Alex Drake, the only descent, intellectual person in the room who is totally in control. How could she let herself get like this during such an important case?!

"Well well well, what do we 'ave 'ere?" Gene pondered as he perched on the edge of her desk. His had adopted his classic, displeased tone. "You know, your poor colleagues 'ere have been workin' their limp arses off to track down this bitch of a mother. Now, tell me Bolls..." he leant in closer, now giving her eye contact, "Why has your _peachy_ arse been sat on a ruddy chair for the past two hours!? I've missed it!" He didn't joke about that.

Alex knew that, even though Gene came across as a fat, unprofessional, sour-mouthed, violent, rude, painfully northern beefcake of a man, he was actually a dedicated DCI who cared strongly about his work and wasn't going to let a drunken female put him off, no matter how amusing he secretly found the situation.

"Because Gene, it has been clinically proven that women cannot safely consume the same amount of alcohol that men can," she felt honesty was the best policy to irritate him. This was 1982 and he was no doctor. "So when a woman foolishly does consume the same amount of that of a male it can put immense pressure on the liver and can even go as far as poison it. Now, I did consume a large amount last night which was stupid of me, but if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you didn't assume that I haven't had my mind on this case as much as the rest of you! In fact, maybe I was the only one to try and consider all the possibilities!" She hadn't noticed that her voice gradually got louder and the whole office was listening in. Gene was dumbfounded by her speech as his blank, somewhat sinister expression showed. He swiftly got off her desk keeping the same look.

"I see." he said quietly. "Now I may not have understood half of your medical breakthrough but you do look rather sexy when you're angry and I'm getting quite randy!" Her face automatically lit up. She had won the battle as per usual. "Get updated on the case. Raymundo, fill her in." Gene stared at her pitifully for a short moment until Ray came over.

"Can't I finish my chips, Guv?" Ray asked, indicating the full bag of untouched chips wrapped in the newspaper.

"Now! We haven't got time to be stuffin' our faces!" he yelled whilst filling his mouth with a whole handful of chips taken from the bag left by Chris for Alex. Did she forget 'massive hypocrite' from the list?

She removed her 'peachy arse' from her chair and stood to face him. She didn't like the angry tension between them. As much as he drove her insane, he made her feel safe in this world she had found herself in. She smiled lightly at him and did something she would later regret.

"I'm sorry. Truly, I am. I'm in control and I'm on top of this case just like you Gene." She knew she had no need to apologise, but it had the desired effect.

"Don't you worry, Bolls. I just like my team to work together. And _I_ am on top if this case. As for you..." Gene nodded his head to Ray as he came over with a collection of papers. "Don't stop readin' til your eyes bleed. I want you on top, if you get my drift." At least Alex wasn't the only one doing the teasing!

**Felicity Harding, born 18****th**** March 1950. Around 5'4'' with short, red hair. Slender figure with a tattoo of an angel on the back of the neck. Chain smoker, moderate drinker, ballsy personality.**

**Helen Freeman, born 6th June 1974. **

**Katherine Freeman, born 1st September 1970**

**Father was Graeme Freeman, left Felicity last year and moved to Manchester due to a promotion. **

Alex felt the description was promising and enough to go by. Shaz had suggested when they had arrived back from visiting Mrs Henderson that morning, that they speak to people in the area who may have worked with Helen and Katherine's mother or who may have been friends with her. Gene was impressed with her contribution and set Chris and Ray out on a mission to speak to the people in the local shops and surrounding areas asking if they knew the mother of the two girls. Unbeknownst to them earlier that morning, the chip shop they had visited to buy their lunch employed Felicity up until she mysteriously left. They had also returned to Mrs Henderson to gather extra information on the young girls and their father without the threat of Gene's presence putting her off, as it usually had that effect with the majority of people. The pair of them were still recovering from shock, as Gene had mischievously decided not to tell them her little secret. The team wanted to find out as much as they could about Felicity as Alex found it suspicious that she had left only four days before their death.

"Right, I want this woman found!" Gene announced. "She can't have gone far. No notes were left. She didn't tell anyone close to her that she was flitting as far as we know. If she doesn't already know what's happened to her children then we may have the bastard job of tellin' her. But it's part of the job. I..." he was interrupted suddenly. Shaz burst through the double doors into the office.

"Guv! You ought to go outside. It's Felicity. She's heard about her daughters and she's outside. Be careful though, she's in a terrible state." Shaz seemed a bit emotional but she thought it best to hold it together. Gene looked shocked as Shaz had interrupted him and you never interrupt the Guv.

"I was talking!" he boomed. "And I don't know how to be careful! I'm a bull in a china shop apparently!"

He stormed past Shaz and out into the street. Felicity was on the floor at her knees, her mascara smearing down her face due to the tears. Gene didn't like this one bit. It made him feel a strange emotion called pity, which he had stored away in very small quantities. Whenever it was released, he had to disguise it. This awkward sight always made him hate his job for a split second. Solving murder cases was something her thrived off, however, people always suffered from a murder case and this time, it happened to be a parent of young children. Alex walked outside to join Gene and saw what the fuss was about.

"Gene, I think it's best we talk to her later. She's in no fit state right now."

Gene turned to give her a puzzled look.

"Really Bolls, I didn't quite spot that. I thought it was my ex-wife coming back to haunt me."

The seriousness in his voice made that comment sound almost convincing and inconveniently amusing at such a time. Gene stated exactly what Alex was thinking.

"Anyway, this is no laughing matter. We already have one upset woman to deal with. I don't want to have another one to think about."

Alex always felt Gene was bitter about his previous relationship. He never really mentioned any part of it and it surprised Alex to hear him even hinting her existence. Shaz, Chris and Ray came rushing outside wanting to catch the grieving woman.

"She came in to report her kids missing. I had to tell her, Alex." Shaz decided not to talk to Gene. In essence, she had given up.

"Shaz, stay with her. I trust you more than any of us. Tell her we will speak to her tomorrow." Alex told her.

*****

Alex lay on the sofa with her feet up, wearing an over-sized t-shirt and some fluffy, psychedelic bed socks that had caught her eye when she went shopping for her entire wardrobe. She was still adapting to eighties fashion and anything out of the ordinary seemed worth buying. The TV was giving some background noise as she had lost all interest in the programmes. It was then disturbed by a gentle knock at the door. No one was due to visit her and she was anxious of who she may find at the door. After all, her mind was undoubtedly playing tricks on her as she was alone. She ignored it. She was in no mood for mind games now; she just wanted to sleep as her eyes had been drooping for the past half hour. The knocks came again, this time louder and more impatient. Curiosity got the better of her and she swung her legs off the sofa, swiftly followed by the rest of her body. She sighed deeply. _Please make this quick and painless _she thought to herself. She gingerly opened the door to reveal Gene. She breathed out with relief and calmed herself. Whenever he was around, she always felt protected.

"Am I that irresistible? And are you gonna invite me in? I'm not stood 'ere for the good of me health." Gene smiled faintly. Of course she wouldn't say no.

"Come in, I need a bit of company. What's brought you here?" Alex was curious with his surprise appearance.

"Because I care about you Bolly. I think today, you weren't the smart arse that you usually are. It was just a bit... odd."

Odd, Alex thought. Of all the words in Gene's dictionary, he used 'odd'.

"Well, I just felt that maybe I was a bit harsh on you today." he continued. "I'm hungover everyday, I just know I can handle it! You're the smart one and I can't have you hungover. I just want you to watch yourself."

"Well, thank you for your concern Gene on my drinking. Now, how about a glass of wine?" she added humorously.

"Thought you'd never ask."

He removed his coat and waited for Alex to give him the glass of wine before sitting down next to her. He was finding it hard to divert his eyes from her bare legs and Alex couldn't help but notice. So she lifted her legs and placed them gently on his lap. His expression of bewilderment tickled her.

"Find the one who's drooling the most and make him sweat." she teased.

"Oh, I'm sweating." Gene confessed. Alex felt completely content and relaxed with the moment. Gene began to loosen the tension in his body as he drank his wine in gulps at a time. What were the feelings she had for Gene? She couldn't understand how she could feel so many emotions for a man that was in her imagination. She treasured every moment with him as she could wake up at any moment and leave him. But she did this without thinking about it. He was always the one she remembered most about her day. Then something made her think hard; something that made her think of both Molly and then Gene. It flashed onto the TV screen randomly between an advert:

**Whatever strange place you find yourself in, always make it your home.**

So she gave in. She loved Gene. He blatantly loved her too and he got out of that visit what he secretly intended to try and go for.


End file.
